


Break Up Sex

by Intangible7



Series: The Criminal [4]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Sad, end of the series?, i dunno, implied sex, sad Carl being sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intangible7/pseuds/Intangible7
Summary: Negan looked over Carl, taking in the most beautiful man he'd ever laid eyes on.Carl sniffled and it made Negan’s heart melt. Tears slipped from those beautiful blue eyes, rolling down reddened cheeks. “Tell me you love me…”----------Negan breaks up with Carl.
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Negan
Series: The Criminal [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530521
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Break Up Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really proof read. I'm lazy~  
> and this has been in my drafts for seven months, I'm tired of looking at it.

"Negan, you can't fucking do this!" Carl hissed, holding back tears and failing. "You said we could stay together, that it wouldn't change a thing." He looked up at the man that avoided his gaze.

"Look, you're going to college, baby boy. We shou-" 

Carl quickly cut Negan off, "It's not like you work a real fucking job, Negan!" He shouted, nudging the other in the chest. 

"You want me to pack up my life here to fuckin' run after you? What am I supposed to fuckin' do?"

"If you really do love me you would." Carl said, his voice cracking, "If you want me like you say you do, you would. If I could, I would go anywhere you wanted in a heartbeat...that's how much I love you. I love you more than anything. I don't care."

"Baby-"

"Don't fuckin' 'baby' me, Negan! You're trying to break up with me! We can do long distance and I could visit and so could you. Or you know what...I don't even want to go to college, I want to take a gap year!" Carl started panicking slightly, tears streaming down his face in full force now. 

"Carl-"

"No!" Carl started pounding on Negan's chest and Negan let him, no matter how hard the blows were. "Shut up! If you're breaking up with me then shut up!" He said, burying himself in Negan's chest, or at least trying to; Negan stepped back, burying his hands deep in his pockets. 

Negan almost couldn't take the look of absolute pain that crossed Carl's features. The older man had never rejected him before. 

It pained Negan to look at Carl like this. The teen basically crumbled to the ground, sobbing and causing a big scene on Negan's front porch.

"Baby, I love you more than anything in this world. And if you still want me when you're done with college then I'll welcome you with open arms." Negan said softly, kneeling down to rub Carl's back. 

"It doesn't make sense, Negan. Why can't we make this work now. I don't want you to move on with someone else." Carl said, moving into Negan and wrapping his arms around his neck. "You can't wait until the day before I'm about to leave to tell me something like this. It's a shitty way to start off college. It's shitty without you…"

“I’m sorry, I really am…” Negan rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. Carl trembled in his hold before he spoke again.

“Fuck me…” Carl said, pushing Negan onto his back and straddled his hips as he wiped his tears away. “It’s the least you can so.”

“Baby-”

“Didn’t I say don’t fuckin’ baby me, Negan.” Carl pulled off his shirt, tossing it aside before he leaned in to attack Negan’s lips. His hips already pressed down against Negan’s, grinding slowly.

“We’re in the middle of my goddamn porch, you dick.” Negan mumbled between Carl’s persistent kisses.

“And you said you fuck me anywhere.” Carl looked at Negan with a fire in his eyes that sent a fucking harshest of chills down the older man’s spine.

Carl leaned back and ditched his pants along with his boxers. There he was, now completely naked at Negan’s front door. It was an exciting, yet bittersweet moment. 

“You won’t see me like this for a long time." Carl murmured sadly.

Negan looked over Carl, taking in the most beautiful man he'd ever laid eyes on. 

Carl sniffled and it made Negan’s heart melt. Tears slipped from those beautiful blue eyes, rolling down reddened cheeks. “Tell me you love me…” He said, voice whiny and broken. “You always say it during or after sex, but say it now. Tell me you love me before I do this with you for the last time.” 

Negan was at a loss. Words caught in his throat, clenching tight before coming out thick, forcing their way out. “Babe...You know I love you-”

“Tell me, say it...please…Negan, please.” Carl pleaded with Negan before crumbling into the man, holding him tightly.

The older man maneuvered to his feet, carrying Carl with him inside. “First of all, we’re not gonna have sex out on the front porch for our ‘last time’.” He ran his hand over the other’s back soothingly as the younger man clung to him, not doing more but sobbing and sniffling. “Second,” he said, laying down the younger on the couch, kneeling down to look at him, “I love you. I love you so fuckin’ much. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my goddamn life. You are beautiful, smart, and a helluva lover. Feisty. Hot. Sexy. An endless throat.” The last sentence earned him a playful slap on the shoulder. A smile forced its way to the younger’s lips.

“Now, we’re gonna watch one of your shitty movies.” Negan said, tugging off his and sliding it over Carl’s head, “We’re gonna eat popcorn, cuddle and have sex only if it feels right. Saying goodbye doesn’t have to involve sex, all we need is a last good day together.” He said softly, smiling sadly down at the younger. He kissed him softly before he stood up going to go get snacks and popcorn.

Carl laid on the couch, drying his tears with Negan’s shirt before smelling the shirt. It had Negan’s scent and the younger relished in it. 

Tears formed in his eyes again, rolling down his cheeks, but it was okay; Negan came in, slipped behind him and kissed away his tears. The man then fed him all the snacks he wanted as they watched every single shitty ‘Back to the Future’ movie. Later they took a nap in Negan’s room where they stayed for the rest of the night. In the morning they had slow passionate sex before once again falling asleep.

It was nice.

It was nice until Negan woke up and Carl was gone. He checked the house up and down, but Carl was really gone. The man just climbed into bed, feeling empty inside. 

He missed Carl already.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
